Clarissa Spark
Clarissa Spark-Helmstark (Japanese: 星 火花 Hoshi Hibana-Herumusutāku) is a Pokémon Trainer who travels around with her three friends, Katrina, Mason, and Jax. She is a Pokédex Holder and the current Viridian City Gym Leader. Clarissa's special skill is battling and raising Pokémon. As such, she is called the "Warrior" or the "Master" as Giovanni describes her. History Background Clarissa was born on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelagos. Around the age of 5, a trainer named Ash Ketchum and his companions saved Shamouti Island from destruction of the Three Legendary Birds with the help from Lugia. At the time Clarissa's family decided it was unsafe too live in the Orange Archipelago and moved to Pallet Town, Kanto. Sparks: Indigo League Clarissa started out her journey and chose Charmander as her starter Pokémon. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Sparks: Gold & Silver Clarissa had a large role in Johto. During the journey she found out her brother was actually a high ranking officer of Team Rocket that only gave her the locket so it would suppress her Aura Abilities. She begins to wonder if he did this out of love or not. In the end she decides that suppressing her Aura was not out of love, but control and breaks the locket. During this time she met trainer Jax Darksoul, who in turn became her rival. At first their rivalry was anything but friendly but eventually it turned into a friendship. During her league battle with Jax she used *Charizard *Noctowl *Ampharos *Houndoom *Honchkrow *Typhlosion Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire TBA Sparks: Battle Frontier Clarissa returns to Kanto after her adventures in Hoenn. However when she returns to Pallet, she can't shake the feeling that she is a stranger there. It turns out her family is being investigated after reports of Louis Spark, her deceased brother who is a Team Rocket Officer, has been spotted. Clarissa, who is the prime suspect of harboring him, reveals she has been in Hoenn for the past year. Officer Jenny retorts that it doesn't mean she is innocent and has to stay in Kanto while the investigation goes on. Upset and angry with her family, Clarissa goes to Oak's lab to relax with her Pokemon. Professor Oak hears about what happens and suggests that Clarissa could challenge the Battle Frontier. Although Clarissa is skeptical of the idea at first, Oak tells her that it would be a good way to make amends with herself and prove she can truly be someone different than her brother. During her battle with Brandon she used 6 Pokémon *Charizard *Absol *Alakazam *Jolteon *Togekiss *Sceptile Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Clarissa journeys to Sinnoh with her friends and goes through some hardships. This is also the first time Clarissa sees snow. During her league battle with Jax she did not used Charizard and used *Arcanine *Torterra *Electivire *Weavile *Bastiodon *Garchomp Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ Clarissa's took a less focus in Kalos due to the fact that the story mainly focused on Katrina and Mason. However towards the end of the series she is petrified by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. It is unknown how or if she is to break out of this state. At this time she also used her /Time Flower/. After she finds out Benji is her father, she changed her name to Clarissa Spark-Helmstark. Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: XYZ (cont.) Clarissa continued her journey after being restored. She battled Wulfric for the Iceberg Badge. During The Kalos Conference she was defeated by Jax and placed in The Top 16. Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith In Eternal Faith, Clarissa has matured greatly and has devoted much of her time to training her Pokémon and revealed she became The Viridian City Gym Leader. Sparks: The Next Generation TBA In The Manga In the manga, Clarissa is shown to be different than her anime counterpart. Here she nicknames all her Pokémon and bases it off their species name. Some examples of this are Charizard being named "Zard", Electivire being named "Lek", and Samurott being named "Sam". However she does name them based off other things like how Lucario is named "Rioru" and Zoroark being named "Mirage". Personality Around the age of 10, Clarissa was displayed at hyper, ignorant, and snarky. She is shown to have a hard time admitting when she is wrong and having romantic feelings for anyone. Around the time she was in Johto, Clarissa had a battle with Mewtwo. After this battle Clarissa's personality changed drastically. She started to become a lot more serious about training but was still fairly silly at times. As stated above, Clarissa was head-strong and thought she was a genius on her idea when younger. This was shown when Clarissa challenged Sabrina and convinced Mason to lend her Absol. Unfortunately Absol refused at Clarissa's side because of her attitude. This became a semi-wake up call to Clarissa that training/acting this way wouldn't help her get anywhere. Over time Clarissa has matured quite a lot. An example is when she is in Kalos. Clarissa sacrifices herself and runs in front of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. Upon be turned to stone, Mason was able to capture the destruction Pokemon, however she was still petrified. It is later revealed that Clarissa knew she may not have been able to be reverted back to her human state if hit with the attack but allowed it to happen anyways. Despite everything, Clarissa can be still be self-centered and narcissistic. She cares about what other think even though she acts as if she doesn't. Clarissa holds a strong hatred for Giovanni mostly because he started Team Rocket, which her brother joined. She also dislikes the fact how he thought Pokemon were tools of war and how Clarissa and him were "the same". It is frequently shown that Clarissa has a gambling addictions. It started when the trio first went to Celadon City. Clarissa went to the game corner and discovered the slot machines. Excited by the win and thrill she almost missed her gym match after spending all night there and fell asleep during her match. This addiction was shown again at the Goldenrod Corner, Mauville Game Corner, and Veilstone Game Corner. In Hoenn she has was exposed to Coffee, which would become her newest addiction. From there she can almost never start a day without a cup. She carries around her special mug which says, "World's Okayest Trainer", gifted to her by Mason. Though Clarissa is as romantic as a brick she can posses romantic feelings for others. Her notable love interest is Jax. In Johto she was taken aback by her rival's good looks and charm but he failed to notice. Jax was later informed about her feelings in Sparks: XYZ, much to his surprise. Although she had gotten over her feelings long ago, they rose again after being restored. In Sparks: Sun & Moon, Jax has confronted Clarissa about her PTSD after she snapped at him. He told she doesn't have to act so strong around him, in which she hugged him in response. This is also a milestone in the duo's relationship. Clarissa also shows signs of PTSD after being tortured by Team Galactic. Shortly after being reunited with Katrina and Mason, Clarissa was unable to sleep after having nightmares of her torture. She couldn't concentrate during battles, startled easily, had angry outbursts, pondered if Katrina and Mason were really just Team Galactic, and reliving the event over and over again. She has yet to see treatment for her issue but the symptoms have become less frequent over time, though she still experiences them. After talking about it with Jax, the only person she has confined in about it, she seems to be more at peace with herself. Prior to going to Alola, Clarissa felt she needed to live more because of her petrification and cut her hair short. In Sun & Moon Clarissa was much calmer and cheerier. Katrina thinks it due to Alola being tropical and island like, reminding Clarissa of her home region, Orange Archipelago-Kanto. Clarissa became The Viridian City Gym Leader because of how the town had gone through the challenge of having corrupt Gym Leaders. After becoming the leader, Clarissa became scared of messing up badly messing up. Jax helped her get over these fears. Appearance Overall Clarissa is a Caucasian female who stands at 5'4 ft (1.6 meters). She has brown hair, thick eyebrows (often referred as "thicc"), and light purple eyes. Indigo League Clarissa wears an orange sweatshirt with a light orange shirt under. She also wears blue shorts and cowboy boots. She notably has braces around this time and slight acne. Orange Islands, Gold & Silver Due to Lucario cutting her clothes, Clarissa now wears a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. Clarissa still retains her cowboy boots. She still has braces and more acne. Ruby & Sapphire, Battle Frontier Clarissa wears a long brownish-gray sweater, an oatmeal colored shirt, a black belt, and blue shorts. She again wears her cowboy boots. She no longer has braces around this time and slight acne. Diamond & Pearl Clarissa wears a shirt much like the one she wore in Kanto, very light gray shorts, and a purple beanie. She still wears her cowboy boots. When in the colder areas of Sinnoh (i.e. Route 217, Snowpoint, and Mt. Coronet) she has jeans and a thick white sweater. She does not wear her cowboy boots and instead wears snow boots. Black & White Clarissa wears a blue, white, and brown flannel with blue shorts. Much like in Sinnoh when she encountered colder areas, she wears the same sweater and jeans from before with snow boots. XYZ Clarissa wears a navy blue shirt, brown shorts, and her cowboy boots. As shown in both Sinnoh and Unova, when she encountered colder areas, Clarissa wears the same sweater and jeans with snow boots. Alola Clarissa wears a white top with a flannel shirt on top, jean shorts, and cowboy boots. She changed her hair drastically in the series as she wanted to be more daring. Her hair is much shorter than her long hair in the past and spikes up. She retains her large eyebrows. Eternal Faith Clarissa wears the same outfit she wore in Alola and along with the same hair cut. Next Generation Clarissa wears a long smoky gray sweater that goes to her knees, jeans, a white shirt, and her signature cowboy boots. Her hair is less spikey and in a small ponytail at her shoulder. Her hair is tied with a band that has the Earth Badge on it. Her star necklace is now in the posession of her son Spencer but it is unknown if he wears it or not. Other Outfits *During the Shamouti Festival Clarissa wears tribal wear, face paintm and a mask on hand. *In Johto during the Ecruteak Festival she wears a light orange Kimono with star designs, sandals, and had her hair is in a pony tail. In Eternal Faith she wore a Lugia themed Kimono at the festival to represent being it's guardian. *In Kalos, Clarissa wore a dress to a formal party. It was colored orange, her signature color. *During important league meetings, Clarissa wears the same outfit Blue wears in HeartGold & SoulSilver. Relationships Benji Helmstark Clarissa and Benji have one of the closest relationships. Benji has trusted his life and she has done the same. Charizard Clarissa and Charizard have a very close bond, one stronger than her and Benji. The two understand each other one a level and have the sense of morals. Katrina Brooks Katrina is no doubt one of Clarissa's closest friends, tied only with Mason. The two are seen as complete opposites (Clarissa being level headed and Katrina wild). Katrina is also the first person to refer to Clarissa as "Clar". Mason Artemis Mason is another one of Clarissa's closest friends. The two are fairly calm compared to their egotistical companion Katrina but put up with her antics. He also refers to Clarissa as "Clar". The two also love to watch reality tv together. Jax Darksoul Jax and Clarissa have complex relationship. At first the two were bitter rivals but eventually came around to a friendly rivalry. Clarissa also had notable feeling for Jax when they were younger, but being as romantic as a brick she repressed them. Jax is the third person to refer to Clarissa as "Clar". Clarissa care immensley for Jax and his feelings. This was shown when Jax came to Shamouti Island and was tackled by Clarissa in a hug. Although they have stopped their hostile rivalry, the two now have a friendly one and a mutual respect. Jax and Clarissa later began to date, eventually married, and had three children. It is shown that even though Clarissa trusts Mason and Katrina with anything, she seems to confide in Jax more. While this annoyed Katrina, she understood it was mostly because she and Clarissa were like sisters and needed someone else to talk to. This was shown when after almost 4 years of refusing to talk about it, Clarissa told Jax about her time as Team Galactic's prisoner. Jax made it clear to Clarissa that they could never hurt her again, especially if he was there. In Sparks: XYZ, when Jax was informed about Clarissa's old crush on him, he was shocked. He later began to realize that Clarissa was important to him after she was petrified and start to slowly form feelings for the girl. In Sun & Moon Clarissa's feelings for Jax resurfaced. Lisia While the two were shown to be at odds at first, Lisia is very fond of Clarissa, calling her "the sister I never had". This is due to Lisia growing up alone and believed that she was doomed to be alone. While she kept a smile on the outside, Lisia was depressed until she met Clarissa. After being inspired by her origins and how far she has come, Lisia became determined to be strong like her friend is. Clarissa later gave Lisia her Hoenn Pokédex after her's broke from when she and Rayquaza destroyed the meteor heading for Hoenn. AZ Unlike Katrina and Mason, Clarissa feels sorry for AZ. While her friend's found his actions terrible, Clarissa equally does but tells him she would have done the same if it was her Charizard. Jane Mitchell Clarissa looks up to Jane after she saved her from harming her friends. Jane soon assisted Clarissa in controlling her Aura once more with the help of the other Aura Guardians of Sinnoh. It is shown that Clarissa can be very nervous around Jane, finding her a bit intimidating due to her record in battling. Never less Clarissa thinks highly of Jane. It was reveal that Jane know Clarissa as a baby. Dana Mitchell TBA Victoria Mitchell Clarissa is the mentor of Victoria Mitchell in Pokémon Training. The two met in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl where Victoria and Riolu were struggling getting the Coal Badge. This reminded Clarissa a lot of her first gym battle with Brock and how she couldn't earn it on her first try. She showed Victoria and Riolu to use Fighting-Type moves and dodging the falling rocks. After this Victoria successfully obtained the Coal Badge. Clarissa later discovered that Victoria is Jane's younger sister. Damien Darksoul Clarissa is shown to dislike Damien mostly due to how he treats Jax. Damien also reminds Clarissa a lot of her half brother, excelling in many things and feeling as if she could never measure up to him. In Sparks: Black & White she battles him, having Benji send her five of her strongest Pokémon. During the battle she used Charizard, Lucario, Togekiss, Ampharos, Lapras, and Torterra. Clarissa was insulted that he wouldn't even use his Charizard against her. She ultimately lost the battle. Clarissa also finds Lisia's description of Damien odd but does appreciate the fact that he takes care of her. Della Keeton TBA William Brown William and Clarissa are old friends, meeting at Summer Camp when they were younger. In an episode, she has good teamwork tactics with him during tag battle, in which they won. Legendary Guardian Clarissa, Katrina, and Mason becomes apart of the prophecy of the Legendary Guardians. Clarissa is shown to have a variety of Legendaries under her care that live in the wild and rarely uses them (though there are some exceptions). The only reason she has captured them in to avoid the problem of Villainous Teams trying to capture them. Abilities Clarissa is an incomplete Aura Guardian but is able to still use some of the abilities. Pokémon Constantly Traveled With At Benji's Reserve Currently Unknown (May Change Overtime) Released Pokémon that Clarissa has released back into the wild. Taking Care Of Clarissa takes care of these Pokémon however they do not belong to her. Returned Clarissa used the Pokémon over a span of time and they have been returned to their original trainer. In Training Pokémon that Clarissa still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. They can be called upon at any time. With Benji Pokémon that are Clarissa's but are in Benji's current possession for either research purposes or other needs. As a Legendary Guardian These Pokemon can be called upon if needed. One of the reasons Clarissa captured them is because she holds the role of being a Legendary Guardian. A Legendary Guardian is someone who makes sure the Pokemon aren't disturbed by Evil Organizations or other issues. Borrowed Trivia *Clarissa is nicknamed "Sparky" by Jax *It is revealed in Sparks: Diamond and Pearl that she shows an interest in fossil Pokémon, hinting she has a good amount of knowledge in the field as she helped bring one to life *Mostly all of Clarissa's Pokémon are Male *A running gag is that every time Clarissa must get an ID picture for her Pokedex (which doubles picture at the Pokemon League Scoreboard), something goes wrong and she looks bad, awkward, or silly in it *Clarissa is much shorter than her friends, being 2 inches shorter than Katrina and 7 inches shorter than Mason. *Clarissa's favorite bird is the Owl. *Clarissa shares many singularities with Bella **Both chose a Fire-Type starter as their first Pokemon **They have one male and female traveling companion **Both decided to compete in the Battle Frontier for reasons pertaining to their families ***Clarissa did it to make amends with her family line and their choices, proving she could be different ***Bella did it to restore the honor in her family (after Reggie and Paul failed to collect all the symbols) Quotes *"Who the hell are you two?!" - Clarissa to Mason and Katrina when they join her *"Jaxy, good to see ya." - Clarissa greeting Jax during their rivalry days *"Oh for Arceus sake, YOU ARE GOING DOWN DARKSOUL! I'M GOING TO GET MY FOURTH BADGE AND BEAT YOU INTO A WALL WHEN I AM DONE!" - Clarissa responding to Jax's early day taunting *"UGH HE IS THE WORST! Oh one day he will regret making fun of the strongest trainer in the world." - Clarissa after her run in with Jax *"Wha? I am not in love with him! Y-You are crazy Mason!" *"Oh please Katrina, Darksoul is just scared of me because of how intimidating I am. Who could blame him" *"AH WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" - Clarissa meeting Kurosawa and Ichigo *"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" - Clarissa begging for her life thinking Kurosawa and Ichigo will harm her *"Ninjas? As in shadows, spooky, and swords?" *"Well since you two are Ninjas... think you could help a girl out? This forest is dark, I have no idea where my friends are, and I am easily spooked." - Clarissa asking Kurosawa and Ichigo for help to get through the forest *"'World's Okayest Trainer'? How flattering Mason." - Clarissa's reaction to being given a coffee mug by her friend *"In the end its not my choice, it is yours." - Clarissa to Lisia before she battled Rayquaza *"Ugh my head! *looks up* W-Who are you?" - Clarissa waking up and seeing a figure *"Jane Mitchell? Hi I'm Clarissa Spark." - Clarissa introducing herself to Jane *"You're an Aura Guardian? I've never met another one... what is it like?" *"Wait t-this is your Honchkrow?" - Clarissa returning Honchkrow to Jane *“It's kinda hard to not be when I’m around a girl who has time traveled, collected every gym badge, and has numerous powerful Pokemon at her disposal.” - Clarissa explaing why she is always nervous around Jane *"I don't care if we can't be this 'Clarissa-Chesnaught' thing anymore. We don't need that to prove our bond Chesnaught, we will aways be us." - Clarissa apologizing to Chesnaught *"W-Wait a minute? Y-You're my d-dad?" - Clarissa after Benji tells her he is her father *"I'm sorry guys." - Clarissa's last words before immediatly being petrified *"K-Katrina, Mason, Jax? Is that really you? Wait am I alive?" - Clarissa right after being unpetrified *"Thank you Jaxxy." - Clarissa's whisper when she hugs Jax for saving her *"No i-it's nothing, just let it go Jax." - Clarissa when Jax asks about her nightmares *"Sometimes when I close my eyes, I'm 14 again and see Cyrus or Saturn. I know I'm not there anymore but i-it feels so... real." - Clarissa beginning to explain her memories to Jax *"They took me to Cyrus first, he told me that he would rewire me into a machine for Team Galactic. Said I would never be able to think on my own again. He told me how if I somehow went back to traveling with my friends, I would snap and kill them at one point. He made me afraid of myself." - Clarissa confessing the memories she kept inside for years *"I-I don't think I'm cut out for this Jax. I have never lived in a city or have any experience as a gym leader. H-How can I be the person that the kids look up to around here if I can't believe in myself?" - Clarissa doubting her self as a Gym Leader in Eternal Faith to Jax *“The kiss! What else?!” - Clarissa confronting Jax about their kiss on Shamouti *“Everything! Did it not meaning anything to you?! It did to me!” - Response to Jax in desperation before confessing her feelings towards him *"R-Really? *hugs him tight* That's good because I am in love with Jackson Syn Darksoul. And yes I pulled the first name because I am that passionate." - Clarissa confessing to Jax Counterparts *Carter Spark, Clarissa's Genderswap *Clarissa Spark, Clarissa's Manga Counterpart *Clarissa Spark, Clarissa's counterpart in Lost Worlds *Clarissa Spark/Game, game counterpart of Clarissa Known Aliases/Nicknames *Clar (common nickname) *Sparky (only by Jax) *Smol *Eyebrows *Thicc Brows *Precious Cinnabon *Chloe (Alais) *Jessica (Alais) *Caroline (Alais) *Chris (Alais) *Celeste (Alais) *Kelly (Alais) *ClarZard (or Hoshidon) *Warrior (Title given by Professor Oak) *Master (Mocking name used by Giovanni) Gallery Clarissa Spark.png|Clarissa in Kanto Clarissa Unbound.png|Clarissa losing control of her Aura as seen in Sparks: Diamond and Pearl Clarissa Possesed.png|Clarissa losing control once again Charizard and Clarissa.png|Clarissa and her Charizard Clarissa and Togekiss.png|With Togekiss in Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Clarissa Sinnoh.png|Clarissa in Sinnoh Clarissa Kalos.png|Clarissa in Sparks: XYZ Clarissa Original Design.png|Clarissa's Original Design Kanto_Pokédex_PO.png|Clarissa's First Pokédex, later destroyed May_Pokédex.png|Clarissa's Johto Pokédex, currently at home Ash_Kalos_Pokédex_2.png|Clarissa's Hoenn Pokédex, currently with Lisia Ash_Sinnoh_Pokédex_closed.png|Clarissa's Sinnoh Pokédex, currently with Cynthia Unova_Pokédex_anime.png|Clarissa's Unova Pokédex, currently with Benji Ash_Kalos_Pokédex.png|Clarissa's Kalos Pokédex, currently with Professor Sycamore Rotom Pokédex.jpg|Clarissa's Alola Pokédex, currently with her Ash_Kanto_Badges.png|Clarissa's Kanto Badges Ash_Orange_League_Badges.png|Clarissa's Orange League Badges Ash_Johto_Badges.png|Clarissa's Johto Badges Ash_Hoenn_Badges.png|Clarissa's Hoenn Badges Ash_Sinnoh_Badges.png|Clarissa's Sinnoh Badges Cameron_Badges.png|Clarissa's Unova Badges Ash_Kalos_Badges.png|Clarissa's Kalos Badges Ash_Symbols.png|Clarissa's Frontier Symbols Clarissa and Latios.png|Clarissa and Latios Sparks - Diamond and Pearl Full.png|Clarissa in Diamond & Pearl Sparks- XYZ.png|Clarissa in XYZ Clarissa Gym Leader.png|Clarissa and Jax in Eternal Faith Clarissa_Petrified.png|Clarissa Petrified Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Aura Guardian Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Lunaflaire Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Gym Leaders